Enchanted Ball
NOTE: Enchanted Ball as part of "Ghostly Dance" -event has separate items and bit different look! See Enchanted Ball/Ghostly Dance for event-specific information. Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the Enchanted Ball. Hidden Items Angel * Apple * Small red apple on floor right foreground, between table and dancing man * Small red apple on the floor in front of the waiter's legs Bat * Bell * Blue Flower * Books * Bottle * Bouquet * Brooch *Leaning against jewelry box on tray waiter Butterfly *on the dress of the dancer in the middle (faded) *on the floor in front of the butler *On the shoulder of dancing lady *At the bottom of the dancing lady on the right Candlestick *On the table left background *Lying on its side on the floor in front of the waiter *On the floor in front of the middle dancing couple Cane * Leaning against table right Carafe * Cat * Cigarette Case * Comb *In the foreground middle on the floor *On the head of the waiter Crow *On the shoulder of the middle dancing man *On the tray on the table in bottom right corner Crystal Ball * Dagger *Laying on the right table *Standing in the right table Desk Clock * Dried Flowers *On the floor at the feet of the waiter *On the floor behind the middle dancing couple at hip height Fan *in front of the dress of the left female dancer (same color) *on the floor in the front with stuff on it *semi folded fan on the left wall photo frame *On the floor between two dancing couples *'Leaning' against dress of the right dancing lady Ghost * Gift *On the chair Glove *Knights glove on the floor near waiter *Knights glove on the stairs, between two dancing couples Goblet *on the floor in front of the right dancers Green Diamond * Gun *On the Butler's right arm, partially hidden Handbag * Harp *On the Butler's rear Hat *On top of the left pillar *Leaning against dress left dancing lady *On the armrest of the chair (ladies hat) *On the waiter's head (top hat) Heart *On the floor underneath the foot of the middle dancer, looks like strawberry Hibiscus * Horns *antlers on the wall on the right *drinking horn on the stairs in front of the harp Horseshoe * Hourglass *On the floor in front of the waiter, at hip-height *Lying horizontally along the hem of the middle dancing lady Jewerly Box *on the tray of the buttler (round with handle on top) Letter *in the front center left of th e couple dancing underneath stuff (faded) Lily * Lizard *In the middle on the floor in front of waiter *On the floor to the left of the right dancing couple Mask *White feather mask on the floor between waiter and dancing couple in the middle *Skin colored mask on the waiter's face Mirror * Music Stand *On the main stage | On the left by the paintings | On the right by the dancers Necklace *in the right front hanging from the figurine Owl *Sitting on a stand on the stage *Sitting on the armrest of the chair *Sitting on the statue directly behind the butler's tray Perfume *On the floor in front of the middle dancing couple *Sitting on the tray on the table at the bottom right of scene Pigeon *On hand of right dancing man Pipe * Pitcher *In the middle on the floor, between middle lady and table *Left foreground *Right foreground Poison *at the top right edge of the wall photo behind the butler *In front of the right dancing couple *On the floor in front of the left dancing couple Powder Box * Rosary * Rose * Scepter *On the floor before the waiter Scorpion *On the arm of the waiter *On the floor midway between waiter and middle dancing couple Sheet Music *on the floor in the lower left; just right of the man on the far left *Foreground left in front of waiter, underneath snake Skull * Spider * Foreground middle on the floor * On the table right * On the shoulder of the waiter Sword *On the stairs *Leaning on the side of the chair Tarot Card *By the right foot of the man dancing in the middle. Tassel * Left upper side, alongside the right column, between column and lady's painting Tiara * on the head of the dancer in the middle * Trumpet * Umbrella * on the pillar on the right side of the blue mask * on the skirt of the dancing lady in the center V * Violin * Voodoo Doll * Yellow Diamond * Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Category:Locations